


5 times Hyukjae tries to get Sungmin to like him and 1 he doesn’t

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo





	5 times Hyukjae tries to get Sungmin to like him and 1 he doesn’t

Sungmin knows Hyukjae likes him. He’s known that Hyukjae has liked him for as long as he can remember, since they first met at the Super Junior auditions. And Hyukjae has done so much to get Sungmin, even though Sungmin has actually told him countless times that he doesn’t like him.

(It’s not like there’s nothing to like about Hyukjae really, with his perfect jawline and amazing dancing and pretty eyes—but goddammit, Sungmin _doesn’t like him_.)

\--

Hyukjae is flirting with Donghae, and everyone is cheering—but Sungmin can see t ~~hat he’s making him jealous~~ that he’s just trying to make him jealous because in the corner of his eye, Hyukjae is smirking at Sungmin. Sungmin pointedly ignores him throughout the two hour and a half long concert.

Backstage, afterwards, Hyukjae corners Sungmin into a wall, shamelessly. His body is sweaty and he breathes on Sungmin's lips.

"You know you want me," he whispers, with a grin on his face. "Don't you? You were so jealous out there."

"I do not and I was not. I'm never going to like you, Hyukjae," Sungmin tells him, before pointedly shoving Hyukjae out of the way.

The other man just stands there and watches as Sungmin walks off, with a grin on his face.

\--

It's Valentine's Day, so all the Super Junior members are sending each other gifts just as a joke (but Jungsoo is squealing at something Kyuhyun's giving him and the magnae is blushing in the corner). Sungmin receives a huge box of chocolates, his favorite kind of chocolates, and wonders who it's from. Until he reads the card.

_Hey hyung, guess who? ;)) I'd like to let you know that these chocolates are the taste of my lips~ if you want them, come to my room tonight ;DDD Love you~~_

Sungmin turns around to see Hyukjae watching him. When he catches Hyukjae's eye, Hyukjae winks at him and comes over to him.

"Well?" he asks.

Sungmin shoves the box of chocolates in his face.

\--

"He won't. stop. trying to get me. to. fucking. like him. I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Sungmin explodes to Ryeowook one day as they're walking around in less-than-clever disguises, around the city of Seoul.

Ryeowook rolls his eyes. "You know Hyukjae. He'll do anything for your attention, for anyone's attention."

"Yeah, but it's my attention that he wants most. And I don't want to give it to him!" Sungmin stomps on the ground and almost startles a passerby. He and Ryeowook walk a little bit quicker so people don't realize who they are.

"Just tell him you like someone else then," Ryeowook tells him.

Sungmin snorts. "You know where that'll get me? In court, trying to plead innocent for a murder. Plus, who am I supposed to tell him I like? You?"

Ryeowook crinkles his nose. "I'd rather not."

It's at that moment when a person jumps out of the bushes in the park. Ryeowook shrieks, but Sungmin just stares. This isn't what he think it is. This can't be it.

It is.

"Oh Minnie you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Minnie! Hey Minnie!" Hyukjae sings in very bad Engrish, in an attempt to serenade Sungmin.

Sungmin stares.

Then he runs.

\--

Ryeowook can't stop laughing. "Hahahahaha oh my god he sang Hey Mickey to you hahahahahahahahaha."

"Oh my god Ryeowook, SHUT UP."

"Oh my god that's so hilarious Micky and Minnie HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"RYEOWOOK SHUT THE FUCK UP."

\--

Sungmin makes sure he's on his guard, he's always on his guard, because you never know when Hyukjae will pop out, you never know, you never know, you will never ever ever know--

"AAH!"

Sungmin leaps back and falls on the ground as he's glancing around shadily in the living room from reading his magazine. He's only on page one, though.

Hyukjae grins at Sungmin. "Hey Sungmin, so there's this new health test thing out, they say that if you check a person's body parts you can see if they have cancer there. Well you see, I was wondering if I had testicular cancer but it's kind of hard to see down there, you know, so I was wondering if you could check for me."

Sungmin stares at him.

"..."

"Is that a yes then? Great!" Hyukjae claps to himself eagerly, then starts taking off his pants.

Suddenly realizing what's going on, Sungmin waves his hands around frantically. "No no no Hyukjae that wasn't a yes, actually, it was more like a--"

But he can't say anything because all of a sudden, Hyukjae's cock is in his face.

\--

"Hyukkie, can we go out now? Pleeeease?"

"Not right _now_ Sungmin!"

Hyukjae glares at Sungmin over his intense studying. "I'm _busy_!"

"Busy what? Busy trying to research the possibilities of having testicular cancer?" Sungmin shoots him a pointed look.

Hyukjae just smirks at Sungmin. "Well you know I don't have testicular cancer now, do you?"

"One night of sex doesn't explain anything," Sungmin grumbles to himself.

"I told you I'd find _some_ way to get you to like me."

"Being willing to have sex with you does _not_ mean that I like you--"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Boyfriend."

 


End file.
